Smallville
by amartin766
Summary: The beginning of Smallville most of the male characters are gay or bi in it so if it offends and you don't like it do't read
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Everybody knows that the kryptonians are gods at sex when the young kal-el. Was taken on by the Kent family they knew it would be a challenge. But as he grew up and was named Clark they became proud of the man he was becoming. And this is the start of the Son of krypton Clark Kent.

As Clark grew up he had one true friend Pete Ross. Clark knew he was definitely attracted to him seeing his sweaty black body in the changing rooms he felt like saying many things to him but never did.

It was when Clark's mother arranged for Pete to stay at their house that night. And they were in bed. Clark with his super hearing. Heard Pete move over and his clothes below the waist being moved and his boxers being torn off. His mother and father were upstairs so it was fine. Then suddenly he felt this amazing wet thing over his massive missile. Just as Clark felt that his cock exploded massively covering Pete's throat and face in his juicy kryptonians cum.

As Clark said to Pete "You having fun." And Pete replied "You bet". As they stripped each other done kissing with the cum flowing between their mouths and tongues.


	2. Whitney's Mission

_**The revelation**_

Ever since clark met whitney fordman he instantly knew he fancied. His sexy face, eyes and shape. The way he walked the hunky tough guy look. Everybody assumed he fancied Lana Lang but this was only to hide the fact that he was actually homosexual. And why he acted all goofy around Lana and Whitney. There were a few close situations in the changing rooms from when Clark seen Whitney after football practice seeing the huge muscles. Rapped in nothing around his waist except from a towel.

Clark did find Pete Ross sexy as well of course just after face fucking him at the weekend. Pete said that if Clark ever nailed him he'd do a threesome with them. The day of school Whitney saw this as the perfect opportunity to get what he wanted Clark Kent's ass. After Whitney seen Clark trying to hit on his girl he had to defend his social status or Lana would have wondered what was up and people would begin to question his sexuality breaking with a sexy girl like Lana Lang.

So he pushed Clark saying you like this necklace so much why don't you wear it. As Clark was put into his weakened state and chucked into his van and they drove off to the corn fields! Clark unable to do anything but couldn't believe his luck on what was going to happen to him. And Whitney stripped Clark to nothing but his black boxer briefs clearly showing his visible hard on. Then Clark heard the most astounding thing of his life that Whitney was attracted to him. "Clark for so long I've wanted to strip you down like this to see your god damn sexy body." Clark was absolutely speechless. He didn't know what to say or how to reply. All he could hear was Whitney's friends laughing.

Clark then said "Whitney you're the one with the great body head of the football your just amazing Whitney." Whitney then started talking about how he got that backwards checking and rubbing his visible 6 pack. And Whitney was saying "check out the muscles on you" then all you could hear Whitney say was "oh my god". As He took off the remaining defences of Clark removing the necklace and the black briefs. He seen Clark Kent's visible raging hard erection. as he said Clark I knew you had muscles but damn you have a big cock. I know Clark says " I have one of a kind" Whitney's friends begin to laugh as they see Whitney slowly unzip his tight skinny jeans which show off his sexy bubble butt. Whitney said Clark your big but your not the biggest as all is left is Clarks stunned face.


	3. what happened next

All Clark could see was Whitney standing stark naked in front of him with a cock that was hand crafted by the gods. It had a massive head and was more than 12 inches it really was amazing. "Whitney how on earth did you get such a big cock." "What can i say clark im not head of the football team for nothing. Now you big hunky farmboy im going to fuck rip your arse.

What happened next was clark was pulled off the cross and is clothes torn off him as whitneys friends felt clark grabbing his cock feeling his gorgeous ass. then pinching his nipples. Then as whitney slowly eased his monster into clark he screamed. As clark had felt nothing like it. as whitneys friends face fucked him as the other sucked him off. Clark was in pleasure and pain the tied up for bondage left at the hand of lex


	4. clark and lex

Clark had just gotten out of school, walking back home with Pete when he  
noticed Lex's black car parked on the streetside.

- Dude, what's up?

- Get it the car, I'll tell ya.

Asking no question, Clark waved goodbye to Pete and threw his school bag on  
the backseat before sitting next to Lex.

- So, what's so important?

- I need your help. I think somebody's trying to crack my codes again, Lex  
replied as he drove even faster towards its mansion. And you, you look a  
bit tired?

Yes, Clark had been through a hell of a busy day. Still, he'd make some  
efforts to help his friend and then would rush into bed as soon as he came  
home.

Lex parked the car in his garage and escorted Clark inside, then to his  
computer room.

For nearly two hours, Clark did his best to secure the corp's computer  
system and all his attempts to break it from another computer failed. It  
would be successful.

- So, have you been able to do something about it? asked Lex as he returned  
to the room to bring a cola to Clark.

- Yeah, I guess soooo.., he replied in a yawn.

- You sleepy?

- No, I'll be fine. Just had a tough day, Clark added - this time  
stretching a little from his chair.

- Why don't ya have a shower? It'll relax you.

- mmm...sounds nice to me, ya mind?

- Not at all, come with me.

Clark followed Lex into his private quarters and was shown the bathroom.

- You got everything you'll need there. Don't worry, take all your time and  
enjoy all the freedoms of the place...

Lex left and closed the door, not without giving a nasty grin to Clark.

While the water got the warmest possible, Clark got out of his clothes and  
quickly admired his smooth and lean body. Although he wasn't ashamed of his  
looks, Clark wasn't the bragging type who bared himself at any occasion just  
for the sake of showing off.

Several minutes had passed since Clark had gotten into the shower cabin to  
refreshen himself after a long day. All of a sudden, the hot water stopped  
running and there were barely enought pressure from the cold faucet to allow  
him to rince off the soap and shampoo.

The last remains of the white foam covering his black hairs had just fallen  
off when all water was cut. Curious, Clark simply put a yellow towel around  
his waist and left the bathroom dripping wet.

- Lex? Lex? You there? he asked, walking around the house.

There was no trace of Lex. Perhaps he had gone out for a minute. Clark  
then walked back through the bathroom where he had left his clothes.  
Arrived there, they had disappeared.

He got out and looked around, when two hands grabbed him by the waist.

- Calm down, Clark. I'm not here to hurt you, muttered Lex in his ears.

A thought ran throught Clark's mind in the next minute, force Lex to back  
off by using his special powers. But Lex's hand caressing down his spine  
was enough to make him change his mind.

- Clark, Lex sensually continued without leaving the caresses, even since I  
first saw you, I've been willing to see your body without all these clothes.  
Yes, I saw you shirtless once. But nothing compares to the sight I have  
now, almost naked in my own quarters, dripping wet.

Lex's hands went all across Clark's chest as his friend pressed his body  
against him and began kissing his neck. Slowly, Clark was starting to feel  
aroused.

A bulge was forming at Clark's crotch, which Lex reached once he was done at  
feeling the perfectly formed pecs and abs. Lex untied the towel, which fell  
off the floor, and brought his hands between Clark's legs.

Holding Clark's penis, which had grown at its full lenght and thickness in  
the last seconds, Lex knelt down before the superman and kissed his shaven  
balls. Then, he began masturbating the teenage guy.

- Ah yeah Lex...keep on! Clark shouted before shooting a first load, in 30  
seconds.

Lex knew it'd happen. Besides, he knew men tend to keep their sperm longer  
after the first orgasm. Soon, Clark was lifted and brought to Lex's bedroom  
where he was laid on his king-sized bed.

- Oh Clark, I wanna fuck you so bad! Lex said seductively, taking off his  
business suit as quick as possible.

Pushing Clark onto his fours, Lex lubed his 8-inch cock and then thrusted it  
roughtly inside Clark's tight ass.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Clark cried, of joy and pain.

The virgin hole gradually loosened, therefore easing the pain without  
affecting Lex's pleasure of being in a tight tunnel. Clark's moans lost all  
pain and he even shot a second load on the bed in a very short time once  
again.

Clark's third orgasm was simultaneous to Lex's ejaculation, who filled his  
bowels with warm man juices. Then, Lex retreated from Clark's ass before  
laying next to him on the bed.

- Boy, you're fucking hot in bed! exlaimed Lex

- Thanks, but I'm even better the other way around, laughed Clark.

- I thought so but your ass was too appealing to me...I had to try it..

- Hey, I liked it. But be sure I'll have my revenge one day!

Quite unexpectedly for Lex, Clark then put the covers on him and fell deeply  
asleep within seconds. The superboy was no super in terms of post-shagging  
attitudes!

The sun invaded the room some hours later. This didn't seem to bother  
Clark. On the contrary, Lex awoke almost instantly and spent several  
minutes staring at Clark's half-covered nude body laid by his side.

Clark was laid on his left side and the sheeps left his top uncovered.  
Peeking out throught the covers was his penis, which had grown at full  
attention and definitely begged Lex for some attention. Lex couldn't miss  
how hard it was, not to mention the foreskin totally pulled back and small  
drops leaking from the piss slit every once in a while. As hard as Clark,  
Lex had to do something.

Still horny and feeling a bit of guilt to have nearly raped Clark hours  
earlier, Lex quietly leaned over and began to use his tongue to play on his  
cock. Clark didn't react instantly, but he showed some signs of arousal  
from the first second.

Lex then proceeded to a real blowjob, deep-troating the beautiful nine-inch  
shaft whose wet tip nearly touched his lips. He wasn't very skilled at it,  
being a first-timer, but remained confident to please Clark more than  
hurting him.

Not much time later, Clark awoke to an extremely pleasurable feeling. In  
fact, his eyes weren't opened yet that he was already lightly moaning. A  
couple of times, he felt Lex's teeth on his long tool but didn't take  
further notice. After the assault on his ass, it was good to have a pay-off  
- he thought. Not that Clark had disliked being fucked, he just would have  
prefered different circumstances. Lex's dominative attitude hadn't risen  
much arousal on him.

As Lex devoured his cock, Clark felt his hands caressing his butt. Finally  
opening his eyes, there was nothing else but Lex's erection facing him.  
Curious, Clark brought it closer to him and began sucking the delicious  
meat.

The two hunks stayed in this position for several minutes, until both had  
reached climax and fed the other with his cum. What a wonderful breakfast,  
what a wonderful way to start a day, Clark said to himself.

Mr Luthor being absent, they didn't bother wearing clothes as they went to  
the kitchen to have a real meal. Then, they had a separate shower before  
heading for Lex's garage. Every good thing has an end, and so does this  
night.

Clark arrived slightly later than Lex in the garage. The first target of  
his eyes in this place was Lex's butt, as he was bending over to clean up  
his car light a little. Instantly, Clark knew it was time to return the  
favor...

- Ya know Lex, you keep saying I have super powers...

When Lex turned to look at Clark, the superboy had already gotten his  
fully-erect cock out of his jeans. In only one gesture, he brought Lex's  
pants down with his underwears.

Lex spread his legs apart and held himself on his car's hood as Clark  
penetrated his awesome ass. Clark, who seemed to have lost his powers the  
night before, was now in a full recovery.

Keeping a regular, moderate pace, Clark thrusted his rod deep into Lex for  
quite a long time due to the control over his orgasm. Lex, for his part,  
was encountering a mix of sensations going from extreme pain to climax.

As Clark came closer and close to cum, he lost all the spirit of revenge in  
the name of which he was fucking Lex. Hell, he thought, Lex was the most  
caring and exciting person he's even been with.

- You'll shoot the load of your life, he told Lex.

He then grabbed Lex's arms and moved backwards very quickly, while being  
still inside his hole. Now standing in front of his car, pants down and  
shirt open, Lex felt Clark giving the final moves before a fountain of cum  
spurted out of his cock, splashing on his car and cement floor. All this  
while Clark had his own ejaculation, showering Lex's bowels.

Lex couldn't believe it and gasped in dismay. He'd have never thought it'd  
be that hot to get with Clark!

But unfortunately for them, they were getting late. Lex rushed to drive  
Clark home so he could clean up and prepare for school.

And just before Clark left the car in front of school, he and Lex swore it  
was just the beginning...


	5. the punishment

Clark walked into the house and pulled his t-shirt off. It was extremely hot outside and it was nice to be inside the dark house.

Jonathan walked down the hall and stopped noticing his 16 year old son was in the kitchen drinking a cold glass of water. His eyes trailed down the gold columns of his sons back. His son turned to the side giving him a little view of the front and another thing. A nice bulge in his sons jeans.

Martha had gone to Metropolis for the week and he hated to admit that he was horny to the point where he was now thinking of having sex with his own son. He licked his lips appreciatively. He had to find a way to get his son naked in bed. He walked into the kitchen. "What do you think your doing?"

Clark whirled around. "Cooling down and getting water."

"Did you finish your chores?"

"Not yet, i'm going back in just a second though.

"I don't think so, you know the rules. Chores first, relaxation later."  
Clark looked at him curiously. "When did you make that..."

Jonathan interrupted. "I don't wanna hear it, now as punishment your going to bed early. Now go take a shower and it's off to bed with you."

"But it's only 3 pm."

"Are you disobeying my orders." Jonathan said looking stern.  
Clark looked down. "No sir."

"Good, now get going. You have 10 minutes to shower and I want you to be in bed by the time I get back."  
"Yes sir." Clark said before going upstairs.

Jonathan walked up ten minutes later and walked to Clark's room. He wasn't their. 'Good.' he thought smiling. He knew Clark always took longer than ten minutes no matter how hard he tried. He opened the bathroom door. "Clark, what did I tell you. Now get out of that shower now."

"Dad!" Clark exclaimed. "I need a towel."

"No you don't. Now get out here now. It's time you learned your lesson."

Clark's head popped out blush forming on his cheeks.  
Jonathan again acted sturn. "I said get out now." he repeated.  
Slowly Clark disappeared and the shower turned off and he opened the curtain and got out. His face had gone completely red with embarrassment.

Jonathan looked up and down his son appreciatively. He was very well built and defiantly equipped with a tool to please someone, and a mouth to boot. He started to unbutton his shirt.

"Dad?" Clark asked curiously watching his dad reveal his chest. He didn't know what was cumming over him but the thought of his dad stripping in front of him excited him a little. He cock started to stiffen.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here. I don't think I raised my son to be such a slut. Now how am I going to punish you." he pulled his shirt off along with his t-shirt. Jonathan was very fit for his age. He took a deep breath and start undoing his pants. "Of course then again Clark, how about I just hear you out before punishing you." he pushed his pants and boxers down. "Now on your knees."

Clark obeyed.

"Suck my cock." Jonathan ordered.

Again Clark obeyed and started to suck. He bobbed up and down and looked up at his dad through his black locks. His face and body was still dripping wet from his shower which turned Jonathan on as his son sucked him.

Jonathan grabbed the back of Clark's head and started thrusting into him. He went faster and harder moaning in pleasure. "Yeah, that's right. Suck it."

Clark moaned out enjoying the taste of his father. He didn't know what had come over him.

Jonathan had been so horny this week that he cried out in shock not expecting to let loose so soon as he shot three loads of cum into his sons mouth.

Clark gulped it down greedily.

Jonathan smiled. "Good boy. Next time I wanna shoot in your ass."  
Clark smiled up at his father excited that this wasn't his last time.


End file.
